Molded syringes are generally known in the art of medical science. These syringes may be used in both sterile and non-sterile environments. Typical uses include bladder irrigation, wound irrigation, as well as other body irrigation. Molded syringes may also be used for dispensing liquids including sterile water, saline, hydrogen peroxide, nutritive liquids, stool softeners (enemas), douche products and the like.
When used in sterile environments, it is essential that the sterility of the syringe and the fluid displaced within the syringe be maintained at all times, including during manufacture of the syringe, filling of the syringe, storage of the filled syringe, use of the syringe and even after use in the event it is reusable.
A one-piece disposable fluid-filled syringe is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,656 to Cornett. Cornett discloses a one-piece prefilled syringe. The syringe of Cornett also has a cap which can be removably placed over the tip of the syringe between uses to maintain the sterility of the contents of the syringe.
Caps are also used with hypodermic needles to prevent a needle from accidentally contacting a person and resulting in infection or puncture like wounds. Caps for hypodermic needles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,883,469 to Glazier; 3,658,061 to Hall, 4,867,746 to Dufresne; 4,955,866 to Corey; and 4,610,667 and 4,623,336 to Pedicano et al.
It would be desirable to have a molded syringe which readily provides for closing the syringe and ensures the sterility of its contents during manufacture including filling, storage, use and between successive uses of the syringe.